A Fire In The Sky
by MyraValhallah
Summary: My take on what V was thinking the night he and Evey met. Oneshot for now. Hints of V/Evey. Movieverse. Please R&R


_**Welcome to my very first V for Vendetta fanfiction**_

_**It relates V's perspective of the night he and Evey met.**_

_**I only recently discovered the masterpiece which is 'V for Vendetta' and fell in love with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Given the name of this website is it all that likely that I own anything that you recognize? No, didn't think so- but if the owners are feeling generous my birthday is in October...**_

**_Title comes from 'Smoke on the Water' which belongs to Deep Purple which I was listening to as I wrote this- I think it fits_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fire In The Sky<strong>

That night shall be forever engrained upon my memory. The night on which my great work- my vendetta was to officially begin.

I dressed that evening to the soundtrack of the _voice of London_, commander Prothero, as he had been all those years ago at Larkhill. He would get what was coming to him soon enough- tonight I had a different, rather more impressive, outlet for all the hatred which burned within my veins.

* * *

><p>The tannoy system announced the curfew as I swept through the streets- I had laughed many times at the gullible multitudes who actually seemed to believe that the curfew was indeed for their protection. No indeed it was for the protection of the Norsefire regime- though not for much longer if I had my way; when BBN would send out my rallying cry across the city.<p>

Ah the irony would be delicious…

It was then that I heard her cry- the fair English Rose who would change my world for better or worse. I cannot say how different that year would have been if I had not answered the call to help her, nor would I care to say.

She had been accosted by a pair of fingermen, and gentleman that I am I could not stand idle while a woman was raped.

"What do you think Willie?" the first asked

"Spare the rod" the second quoted cruelly. "Spoil the child"

As they closed in on her the girl began cried out for aid once more- accepting this as my cue I made my entrance.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him"

My own quotation was met with violent exclamation from the young lady's assailants. I was informed, pointlessly of their occupation- as if it were not obvious what their position in this _Big Brother_ society was, thus I continued. "Disdaining fortune/with his brandish'd steel, which smoked with bloody execution...?"

So saying I leapt to the fair maiden's aid, dispatching the first in seconds and placing the second in perhaps the most compromising position of his worthless life, anchored to the cobbled floor by his trousers. He cried out for mercy- the very right he had denied the poor woman I had stopped him from harming.

"We're oft to blame, and this is too much proved, that with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar on the devil himself"

"What does that mean?" he whimpered

"Spare the rod" so saying I brought my blade down and ended the sorry creature's time on this mortal coil

* * *

><p>The Fingermen dealt with I turned my attention to their quarry- the girl was huddled against the wall, terrified. Chivalry drove me to sooth her. "I can assure you I mean you no harm"<p>

"Who are you?" the girl asked, timidly

"Who?" I parroted. "Who is but the form following the function of 'what'. And what I am is a man in a mask"

"Well I can see that" she remarked, eyeing me cautiously

"Of course you can" I found myself enjoying this young woman's company even though I had been in her presence mere minutes. "I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is"

"Oh right…" the girl was clearly embarrassed

"But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona." I paused for effect then spread my arms, my cloak swishing dramatically. "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation; stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." Here I paused, produced one of my knives and carved a "V" into the propaganda poster. "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." I allowed myself an insane giggle. _"_Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it is my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V."

When I rose from the bow I gave her the woman was staring at me as if I had suddenly sprouted an extra head

"Are you like a crazy person" she asked, sounding for all the world like a small child

"I'm quite sure they will say so" I told her, to my mind I was the sole sane person in this asylum the English populace had allowed to be built around them. "But to whom, may I ask, am I speaking?"

"I'm Evey" was her simple answer

"Evey?" I tested the name on my tongue; ah fate, it seems had decided that I should not be alone for my debut. I repeated her name, emphasizing both syllables, as though they were mere letters, like my own character "E. V. Of course you are"

"What does that mean?" Evey asked

"That I, like god, do not play with dice- and do not believe in coincidences" I offered her my hand and asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine" she returned, rising. "Thanks to you"

"Oh I merely played my part" I demurred before changing the subject. "But tell me, do you enjoy music Evey?" Already I enjoyed saying her name

"I suppose"

"For you see I'm a Musician of sorts on my way to give a very special performance"

When she asked what kind of musician I was I replied "Percussion instruments are my speciality, but tonight I intend to call upon the full orchestra for this particular event and would be most honoured if you would join me" She tried to refuse, but I wanted to someone to bear witness to my inaugural performance. "I promise you that it will be like nothing you've ever seen and afterwards you will return home safely"

After a few moments' thought she agreed and I offered her my arm, so as to escort her to the rooftop from whence I intended to watch the Old Baily explode.

* * *

><p>It was truly a beautiful November night- perfect for my little al fresco concerto and firework display. I truly had chosen the perfect stage and was glad of Miss Evey's company.<p>

"I don't see any instruments" Evey remarked, clearly wondering just why I had brought her up here

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well" I informed her, only half seriously, as I produced a conductor's baton from the recesses of my cloak. "It is to Madame Justice that I dedicate this concerto, in honour of the holiday she seems to have taken from these parts, and in recognition of the impostor that stands in her stead." Here I gesture to the statue which supposedly portrayed Madame Justice, before returning my attention to my lovely companion. "Tell me, do you know what day it is Evey?"

"November the fourth" she replied uncertainly

"Not anymore" I informed her as the great bells of London began to chime, ringing in the new day. This auspicious occasion called for a speech, and what better words than the old rhyme written in recognition of the man I sought to emulate (if rather more successfully) a year from now. "Remember remember the fifth of November the gunpowder treason and plot- I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot"

And thus I tapped my baton, signalling the beginning of my debut performance.

"First the overture" I raised my hands, as the music which was too low for my lovely companion to hear began. "Yes the strings- listen carefully, can you hear it? Now the brass…"

The music swelled and Evey started forward, exclaiming. "I can hear it!"

Very soon we had gathered quite the audience, the people drawn from their homes by the distraction I provided them from the dull little lives.

"How are you doing that?" she asked me

"Wait" I exclaimed becoming lost in Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture. "Here comes the crescendo!"

Then the explosions began, and overcome with jubilation at the commencement of my year-long vendetta I heard myself cry out "Oh, beautiful is it not!"

Still laughing I watched as my fireworks painted the emblem of my intent above the city. Now my Vendetta had truly begun.

~V~

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Should I leave it as a one shot? or should I continue it throughout the whole film?**_

_**Please R&R (No flames please)**_


End file.
